


Bus soulmates

by Akaashisottona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashisottona/pseuds/Akaashisottona
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Bus soulmates

« Hey, do you think soulmates exist? » 

Hearing something despite of his music playing in his earphones, Akaashi put one of his earphone off, looking at the guy next to him. 

« Pardon me? »

« Do you believe in soulmates? »

Frowning, Akaashi looked at the stranger sat next to him on the bus. Why was he talking to him? And why this sudden question about soulmates? The college student paused his music, thinking about the question because after all, why not. 

The bus stopped to let people come in, and he looked out the window. Soulmates. A thing invented by people craving for a purpose in life. Soulmates. Two beings made for each other so much that faith will put them together no matter what. The idea of the perfect human being having two heads, four arms and four legs, but they’ve been separated as a punishment. Soulmates. 

« I don’t. »

« Well, I have a friend who is in a science branch in college. And like, he told me it was stupid things because he only relies on scientific facts. But you, why do you not believe in soulmates? »

Why? He did not know himself. He just doesn’t. Like some people decided that they prefer coffee rather than tea. Or others who proclaimed that beaches were better than mountains. It is just things like that.

« I don’t know. I don’t really believe in love. It is only- »

« Don’t tell me you’re about to say that love is something made up by human beings as an excuse of the human survival natures that made them secret pheromones and make babies just for the human race to survives, or something like that. » 

Akaashi looked at the white and black hair guy, surprised. Because he was about to say something like that, if not the same thing. He did not know what to say, or what to think. How was he able to guess what we was thinking about that subject? Akaashi never talked about that with anyone, ever. 

« I saw it in your eyes, that’s it. »

And as if he read his mind, the stranger answered his thoughts, smiling at him.

« I do believe in soulmates, you know. Love is a real thing. I didn’t met my soulmate yet, but maybe it’s you after all. Who knows. I think we will know who was our soulmate on our death bed. When we finally lived enough to realised that one person was our person. » 

The bus stopped again, but this time, it was Akaashi’s stop. So he stood up, looking one last time at this random dude who talked to him during the ride when Akaashi only wanted to listen to his music peacefully. The guy offered him one last grin and Akaashi jumped out of the bus. 

At home, this night, Akaashi decided to think further on the subject, thinking back at the bus’ moment. Soulmates. Yeah, as a literary student in college, for him soulmate was a thing that he read about on books. He studied the idea of love and soulmates well enough to not believe in it. Because he was 20 years old and never experienced it. Because he never felt something similar to love to anyone. 

Yes, he appreciated his few friends, and cared deeply about them. But it was not love.

☁︎

The next day, after a long day at the university, between lessons and studying, the handsome man took the bus to went back home. It was nearly empty, only a few people, and a lot of seats. So he took one of them, the other one next to him staying empty, and so he put his bag on it to stop people from sitting there. He enjoyed being alone with his music during bus rides. 

Three stops and two musics later, a certain someone entered the bus. He recognized him. The stranger from the day before. He was a bit different. He was wearing a sport uniform, and seemed to be exhausted and sweaty. Their gazes met, and the stranger smiled at him, coming his way. Without thinking about his action, Akaashi took his bag and put it on his lap. The white and black hair guy sat next to him. Akaashi stopped his music.

« You again! »

« Soulmate guy. »

« You can call me Bokuto you know. »

He laughed, and Akaashi frowned. Why was he so energetic with such a tired expression on his face? It seemed like he was back from a training session, but he had still enough energy to be all smiling and jumping in places. 

« Do you still not believe in soulmates? »

« I will not change my mind, you know. I just don’t. And you do. » 

« Are you back from college? »

« Yes. »

« I have a friend on this university too, maybe you met him on campus. It was the friend I talked about yesterday. He has black hair, a strange hairstyle. He’s tall and pretty popular. »

Akaashi wanted to say that he had him too, a strange hairstyle, and even a strange hair colour. But he stayed silent, thinking about the weird description he made that could fit for half of the men on his campus. 

« I don’t think I know him. »

« Well, his name his Kuroo. He’s a funny guy. He plays volleyball with me from time to time, but this guy is like a science nerd or something. But since he’s dating that little funny blond guy, he’s not playing with me anymore, that’s sad. Would you like to play with me? »

« What? No. I don’t play sports, sorry. »

Bokuto pouted, Akaashi shrugged. Akaashi had never been a sport guy. He played at school when he was forced to, but he was more of a book guy. He loved reading, and studying them afterwards. Even though he was good at tossing balls when he played volleyball back then, he never enjoyed it that much. 

« Oh please! I just need someone to toss me the volleyball. And you seem like the perfect guy for this job. Just one time! » 

The college student looked at Bokuto, puzzled. He stayed silent though, the bus stopped for a minute, and he decided to look out the window. He did the same thing at the same exact stop the day before without even thinking about it. 

« Yeah ok. Maybe one time, if I feel like being nostalgic of my high school days and want to play volleyball. »

« Sick! Let me give you my number! »

☁︎

Weeks later, Akaashi entered the new familiar place. As always, he put his bag next to the empty bench, his coat following it after. He was already there, practicing by himself.

« You’re finally here! »

« Yes I’m sorry, I studied a bit longer than I expected. »

« Don’t worry, I get that your studies are important. As long as you’re here now, that’s all that matters to me. »

Bokuto stopped the ball, then offered his big smile at the college student. It was the fourth time that they were seeing each other to play volleyball together. They texted too, a lot. During night time when Akaashi was studying way too much, and Bokuto could not sleep because of the excitement before a big game or only an important training sessions. 

Akaashi learned to get to know Bokuto. He was a professional volleyball player. He did not remember the name of the team, but Bokuto liked it a lot. He was crazy about volleyball since childhood and talked about that only maybe half of the time. So this was why he was training that much, every time, almost every day, even with people out of his team, like Kuroo before, and like Akaashi now. 

« Ready? »

« I’m ready. You, ready? »

« I was born ready baby! »

Bokuto screamed happily, and Akaashi smiled before tossing the ball in a perfect way. He was talented. Well, no. It was not talent. It was training, it was his genius side thinking about every details when he was doing something so random such as playing volleyball. And the fact that he wanted his toss to be perfect for Bokuto. 

They played together for hours, because Bokuto was enjoying the moment way too much. And Akaashi had this weird feeling inside of him, feeling relaxed while seeing Bokuto this happy. They first talked in the bus months ago, and he started to see Bokuto as a friend. A weird type of friend. The type of friend that you text for hours during night time, and play volleyball with. The type of friend you expect to see in your bus, just to let him seat next to you. Akaashi was not that kind of person usually. Only with Bokuto.

Bokuto missed the ball and shout in disbelief. Akaashi knew him by heart now. He was getting tired, because he had been training all day, way before he even arrives here. He knew it. He was exhausting and his body could not follow properly anymore.

« Let’s stop here, for now. »

« No! I want to keep playing with you Akaashi! »

« It’s getting late, the sun had been going down. Let’s go eat something together. »

« But Akaa- »

« Bokuto. Please. Listen to me. Let’s go eat something. We will play together again, tomorrow. »

« Tomorrow?! »

« Yes, I don’t have lessons tomorrow, I’m free. So we can meet up even earlier if you want to. »

« Oh my god, yes yes yes! »

Bokuto was jumping happily and Akaashi laughed shyly. They end up leaving the gymnasium and went to a nearby restaurant to eat together. 

☁︎

The public applauded, screams were heard. Akaashi stood up, happy. He applauded probably even louder than the rest of the public, he was so proud. He was so energetic in his actions that his glasses almost fell off of his nose. But he didn’t care. He hurried up to leave the bleacher of the gymnasium, running to meet him. He won. His team won. And Akaashi felt proud. 

« You won! You were so mesmerizing out there! »

« Thanks Keiji. »

All sweaty, Bokuto walked to him, his smile as big as ever. Without thinking, he hugged Akaashi in his arms, and Akaashi hugged back, proud of his friend.

« I felt powerful. »

« How so? »

« Because you were watching me from back there. I saw you in the public, and then I felt like I was capable of everything. You gave me strength. It is because of you that I win. »

Akaashi blushed. It was not an easy thing to do to flustered the college student, but Bokuto was always saying out loud his thoughts that sometimes, he succeeded to make him blush. 

« I feel honoured then, Koutaro. » 

After a moment, Akaashi realised what was happening. They were hugging. And it was the first time that they did such a thing. Sometimes they had been clapping their hands in a high five or their shoulders were touching each other’s when they were sitting next to the other one on the bus. But that was it. They never went beyond that, until now. 

Akaashi felt strange. As if his body was made to be against Bokuto’s. They were fitting perfectly into each other embrace. A feeling of comfort was spreading through his body, snuggling his face into Bokuto’s neck even if he was smelling sweat and his skin was still hot to the touch because of his effort during the previous match. He did not want to let him go, he wanted to stay against him. Forever. And, as if Bokuto read his mind, he squeezed his arms around him a bit tighter, making Akaashi sighed in relief. 

But after a couples of seconds, slowly turning into minutes, the college student felt weird, observed. And realised he was hugging the ace of the team that won the match, in front of everybody. The team was watching, the other team too, and so was doing the public as well. 

The younger blushed, embarrassed. Hiding his face against Bokuto’s skin even more, he tried to disappear against him. At the same time, Bokuto’s scent was relaxing him, his touch on his back was reassuring him. He felt like home in his arms. 

« Can we go somewhere more private? I don’t really do well with people looking at us like that. »

« Of course we can Keiji. Come. » 

Bokuto’s voice was so soft. He never talked in such a soft voice. He was always almost screaming, too happy to contain it. But not this time, this voice was special right now. It was tender, it was almost sensual. 

Akaashi took hold of his favorite’s volleyball player’s hand, following him into the back of the gymnasium for them to be alone and at peace. When Bokuto stopped and looked at Akaashi in the eyes, Akaashi’s heart twitched, jumped and probably fell under the power of his gaze. It was almost as if his heart was like the volleyball and Bokuto was hitting it all around the gymnase to win the match.

« Keiji, would you like to be my boyfriend? » 

Bokuto had a shy smile on his face, his cheeks turning into a pinky tone. He looked innocent, shy and fragile. Akaashi never saw Koutaro like that before.

☁︎

The sun was shining high in the sky. Summer again. In the little yard, a puppy was running all over the place, happy to be free. Seating on the grass, the graduated student kept an eye on the new little member of the family, anxious that he might try to ran away, or hurt himself while running this fast everywhere. 

A laugh could be heard behind him. And hands came touching his belly, arms around him. The scent he always loved came to his nose, and a smile appeared on Keiji’s face. 

« Stop worrying that much about him, he’s doing just fine. »

« He just reminds me of someone, having that much energy to spend. »

The ‘protective dad’ heard another laugh, before white and black hair came tickling his neck, a soft kiss being placed on his shoulder through his vest.

« Of a fantastic person, I hope. »

« My favorite person, indeed. » 

Keiji turned to face that familiar face, smiling at Bokuto while putting a shy kiss on his lips. Bokuto had a big grin afterward, that made his boyfriend rolled his eyes with an amused smile. 

« Do you still not believe in soulmates? »

« Pardon me? Why are you asking that all of a sudden. »

Keiji frowned, not sure to understand the question. 

« The first time we met. On the bus. You said you did not believe in soulmates. »

Memories came back. That bus ride. The first one. When Bokuto talked to him without any reasons. And asked a weird question about believing in soulmates. 

« Oh yes. It was a long time ago. »

« Five years already. »

Five years. It has been five years since they first met. And young Akaashi back then would have never imagined he would have lived his life like that afterward. The puppy barked after a butterfly, which made Bokuto chuckle. 

« Well, and what about now Keiji? Did I make you believe in soulmates? »

« Do you see us as soulmates? » 

Bokuto’s eyebrows frowned a bit under the question. And the younger one slightly panicked, not wanting to be misunderstood. 

« It’s not- »

« You don’t see us as soulmates? »

« It’s not that! It’s just… I don’t know Koutaro. You’re my husband, that’s the thing that I’m sure of. And you’re the only one I have ever love and you will be the last one too. The only one for all of my life. »

« That is because we are soulmates. I know that. I knew it the first time we met, the first time I saw you on that bus sitting alone. It was like seeing someone dear to my heart from a past life. That was why I talked to you about soulmates. Wanted to know if you were feeling the same thing as I did back then. »

Koutaro’s words resonated into Akaashi’s soul. That was probably the most beautiful thing he ever said to him. And he did say a lot of beautiful thing, even though Keiji was the literary graduated student of them both, it was the professional volleyball player who knew how to put words on his feelings in such a poetic way. 

« Well. I don’t know if I do believe in soulmates, Koutaro. But if such a wild thing exists, then I know for sure that you are indeed my soulmate. I am happy to live that life with you, and I’m glad you found me on that bus and recognized me. »

Bokuto had his big grin back again. The same type that he did the first day they met. The same he did when Akaashi accepted to be his boyfriend. The same that he did the on their wedding day. The one he was only doing at his husband. A grin that say « I love you ». 

« And we will live the next one together too M. Bokuto, that’s a promise. »

« I’m sure of that. And I know that you’re about to say the exact same thing aout the one after it, and the next after it and continue to all of our lives, right Bokuto? »

The volleyball player chuckled. The puppy came running into their legs, pulling the English teacher closer to Bokuto, and this one decided to squeezes his arms around his husband tighter which made Keiji smiled. 

« Yeah. I will found you in all of our lives to make sure to live them with you, my soulmate. »

And Keiji Bokuto believed those words. He knew that his husband will find him every time. Because now, he knew that Bokuto was indeed his soulmates.


End file.
